


This is Not My Ghost

by lordavon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spiderpool - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Fic or Treat 2019, M/M, Poetry, Unhappy Ending, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 03:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordavon/pseuds/lordavon
Summary: Prompt 154: This is not my ghost. Part of the Isn't it Bromantic Discord's Fic or Treat mini-event!
Relationships: Death (Marvel)/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic - Fic or Treat 2019





	This is Not My Ghost

This is not my ghost  
I don’t need it  
I don’t want it  
It showed up one day  
Sat down beside me  
I didn’t ask for it  
It reached for my hand with see-through fingers  
And for the first time I was the one to flinch away  
Shoved my hands right through it  
Tried to push it from me  
As he pushed me away so many fucking times

I did not ask  
To be haunted by you  
You, who never let me in  
Who handed out friendship as a reward for good behavior  
Made me a project  
A goal  
And never anything I really wanted  
Not from you  
Not from me  
You do not get to fucking show up dead  
Still in blue and red  
Still masked  
And try to hold my hand

Or hug me  
Or love me  
You don’t get to regret  
Not accepting what I offered you in life  
I am tired of crying  
Over what I didn’t get to have  
And never deserved anyway

So get away from me!  
Don’t look so hopefully at me  
This gun at my head is  
Not  
For  
You  
When I pull this trigger  
For however brief a moment  
I’ll walk past you  
To one who never pushed me away  
Who wants me to stay

One click, one shot  
Blood pooling under my head  
Lady Death will rid me of you  
You, who never loved me

So I beg Lady Death  
As skeletal fingers caress my cheek  
I didn’t ask for it  
It showed up one day  
Sat down beside me  
I don’t want it  
I don’t need it  
This is not  
My  
Ghost


End file.
